imperium_terranicfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Empire
The Terran Empire is a military dictatorship founded on the principles of loyalty, purity and order. History Origins Failings of The Federation The Terran Federation from the year 6593 had been starting to collapse under a mixture of bureaucracy, corruption and hordes of its enemies closing in from all sides. The Federation itself was failing to respond adequately, and was losing territory rather quickly until the Treaty of Umopolis in 6912 put a stop to it, and effectively split the Federation up, and it remained whole in name only. The Great War in 6914, after about a year and a half of peace, the Krall Empire declared war on the Federation, along with a large number of allies. This war quickly engulfed most of the Galaxy and became known as the Great War. This war tore the Federation apart, and in 6917, the Great Battle of Dinadon took place and the capital of the Federation fell. At this point the Federation was left no choice but to make peace with the Krall, and the Treaty of Dinadon was put into effect. The Federation became a vassal of the Krall Empire, and they where left out of the remainder of the war. Amadeus Kaser An officer during the Great War, Amadeus Kaser, saw an opportunity to do two things, regain his family's former glory and restore order in the Federation. He secretly raised supporters on his home planet of Karsonis, with plans to launch a attack on Dinadon itself when the time was right, but first he wished to gain ground on Karsonis itself in as quiet a way as possible. He became a political figure in the Court of Karsonis, and over time became the Dukes closest advisor. Terran Civil War In 6921, Kaser had the Duke assassinated, and he, being the dukes closest advisor, assumed command of Karsonis. As the previous Duke had no children, this was seen as fair enough. This is typically considered the start of the Terran Civil War. in 6925, after amassing a fleet and army and gaining control of a small area around Karsonis, Kaser launched an attack on Dinadon itself, the Prime Minister at the time heard of this and ordered an attack on the fleet, however a lot of the states comprising the Federation just didn't give any support. The Battle of Austerli was a complete and total humiliation for the Federation, as the rebellion completely decimated their forces, Kaser called for a Federate surrender, however the idea was ignored by the Federation, which despite the Prime Minister's insistence of the difficulty of the situation, was largely confident in victory. in 6926, the rebels, who by know became known as the Separatists, reached Dinadon with a fleet of 12,000 ships, against the Federate fleet of 500. The defence was supposed to be larger however the further defence never actually arrived. The Separists took Dinadon and overthrew the Federate Council, stripping it of power before declaring A Second Federation. Second Federation Kaser reorganised the entire Federation, and had those who disapproved made examples of, his use of fear caused the whole Federation to follow his command. in 6927, the Second Federation declared independence from the Krall Empire, starting what would later be known as the Imperial Revolutionary Wars. The Second Federation was successful but was stretched to the limit, and Kaser, who personally led his forces to battle, was seriously wounded in the war. He came back feeling that the Federate system was not going to work. Indeed the people of the Federation where beginning to become discontent with the order of things, having had taxes raised and in some cases, them being slaughtered during the war. A rebellion had been launched out of Necromorphous, and was quickly gaining support. Riots where breaking out across Dinadon... Formation of The Terran Empire Kaser, stepping foot into the Federate Council made an announcement. He declared that the Federation was to be abolished, and that a new order was too come from its ashes. The Senator's rose in anger, shortly before Kaser declared that all those who don't follow will have to be purged, and as he left the building, a bomb was detonated, and Kaser made it look as if it was a terrorist action. He used this as a means to justify his actions to the people. It was on the 19 of July, 6928 that the Second Federation became the Terran Empire. Emperor Julius Kaser I Category:Human Nations Category:Empires Category:Nations Category:Terran Empire Category:Terran